1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for heating milk that comprises a body including:                A steam injection hose that empties into an intake chamber and is designed to be connected to a steam source;        A hose for milk linked to the intake chamber and designed to be connected to a container that contains milk; and        A heating chamber that extends from an outlet of the intake chamber to an output orifice by which the heated milk can flow outside of said body.        
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of espresso-type coffeemakers, it is known to mount such a device on a steam discharge nozzle for the purpose of either producing a milk emulsion intended for the preparation of cappuccino or producing warm milk if there is no air inlet into the intake chamber, so as to prepare coffee with milk.
For example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,002 describes a device for producing milk emulsion in which a cylindrical chamber downstream from the intake chamber is designed for the purpose of promoting the emulsion of the milk. A heating of the milk at the outlet of this cylindrical chamber of the device is noted.
However, the temperature of the frothy milk that is thus produced generally remains fairly low, in particular if the milk that is drawn in was stored in a refrigerator. In the case where the air hose is shut off, the amount of milk drawn in relative to the amount of injected steam is larger, and the temperature elevation of the milk is thereby even less significant than in the case of a production of frothy milk. Also, it may happen that the milk that exits from the device of the prior art is barely lukewarm if it was previously stored at low temperature.